ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Saeki House
's very first sight of the house in The Grudge.]]The Saeki House is a common, unassuming, two-story fictional Japanese house located in Tokyo, and a main setting of both Ju-on and The Grudge franchises. In Ju-on, the house first appeared in Ju-on: The Curse and is last seen in Ju-on: The Beginning of the End, after being absent from [[Ju-on: White Ghost / Black Ghost|''White Ghost'' and Black Ghost]]. In The Grudge franchise, the house first appeared in The Grudge, and was last seen briefly in The Grudge 3 through flashbacks. According to the writer, it most likely will not re-appear in the reboot of The Grudge series. The place is home for the rancorous spirits of its deceased, ill-fated residents, the Saeki family, and consequently for their grudge curse that affects any person that steps inside. History ''Ju-on'' franchise visiting the house in Ju-on: The Curse, with its occult resident above.]] The house is located at the Nerima district in Tokyo, Japan, and was home for a seemingly normal family, the Saeki, formed by a father, Takeo, his wife Kayako and their only son Toshio. Toshio raised his black cat Mar with them. At some point, the family's harmony was destroyed after Takeo found out Kayako's secret feelings towards another man, their son's teacher Kobayashi. Going insane, Takeo murdered Kayako, Toshio and Mar the cat, before killing Kobayashi's pregnant wife Manami. With his murders Takeo unintentionally created a grudge curse that, according to the myth, takes over a place (their house is this case) following a moment of intense anger. After the murders, this house was first bought by the Murakami family, all of them being taken, possessed or killed by the curse afterwards. The following residents were the Kitada family, with Yoshimi the wife being possessed by Kayako's spirit, killing her husband Hiroshi and a real state agent, Tatsuya. The curse proves itself able to affect people not necessarily stepping inside the house, so Tasuya's family, the Suzukis, also 's first sight of the house in Ju-on: The Grudge.]]succumb to it through The death cycle continued with the third family to move into the place, the Tokunagas. Two social workers hired for them were also taken by the curse. The Tokunaga family is the last one seen to own the house, that remained for sale even though more people continued visiting the place, increasing the deaths. A TV crew entered the house to shoot an episode of a popular TV variety show called Heart-Stopping Backgrounds, which featured an actress Kyoko Harase, who was pregnant by the time she went in. Kayako's spirit (and perhaps Toshio's as well) found its chance to live again through Kyoko's pregnancy, killing her unborn child and assuming his place. All of the crew members succumbed to the curse, and later Kyoko's husband Massashi, untill Kayako was reborn from Kyoko. It is unclear if Kayako's rebirth ended the grudge curse. ''Ju-on video game At some point, the house was visited by Erika Yamada, while searching for her dog inside the place. The curse affected the whole Yamada family after Erika returned home. American timeline The house is located at the Suginami special ward in Tokyo. After the Saeki murders, with the father hanging himself in Toshio's bedroom, Peter Kirk, the pivot of Kayako's murder, visited the house following her letters but is not seen being haunted or disturbed by the curse in any way; he, however, commits suicide the morning after. A group of detectives entered the house to investigate the Saeki murders and were taken one by one. The first family to own the house was the Williamses, an American family living in Japan. The whole family ended up killed by the curse, as well as their first caretaker hired. A detective sent to investigate their deaths succumbed while entering the house in order to burn it down. The caretaker's substitute then set the house on fire attempting to break the curse, but fails, as she is taken as well. As its curse, the flared house remained and was visited by her sister and a journalist (the sister being actually grabbed inside), who believed the fire had somehow worsened the curse. An American student entered the house at some point and was also caught by the curse, as it affected his girlfriend (through his cellphone call) and her friend, possibly affecting the latter's house as well. Three schoolgirls also stepped into the place, one of them unintentionally bringing the grudge curse to her home in Chicago, USA, affecting the whole place and its resident families. Owners Japanese timeline * Saeki family (Original owners) * Murakami family (Ju-on: The Curse) * Kitada family (Ju-on: The Curse & Ju-on: The Curse 2) * Tokunaga family (Ju-on: The Grudge) Ju-on video game franchise * Saeki family (Original owners) * Yamada family (Ju-on: The Grudge (video game)) ''The Grudge franchise * Saeki family (Original owners) * Williams family (The Grudge) Notes and trivia intro, as of 2012.]] *While the house setting is a real location used for the'' Ju-on'' film series, the sets were built in a sound stage for The Grudge franchise. The American shooting sets also make the house look bigger, slightly roomier and more isolated from other houses nearby. *Karen's research confirms that the Saeki house is located in Suginami in The Grudge. This ward is 2 miles away (4 miles if driving) from the Nerima ward, where the Ju-on house is located.http://www.aroundtheworld360.com/distance/suginami-ku_jp/nerima-ku_jp/ *Even though the house was not real, the cast and crew were required to step inside in bare feet while shooting The Grudge, respectfully. *A replica of the Grudge house was featured in the Grudge-themed Haunt Maze at Knotts Berry Farm. The attraction was inaugurated at The Grudge 2 premiere. *The road that leads to the fictional house is outside Minami Shinjuku station in Shibuya ward, Tokyo. *The Ju-on: The Grudge intro was also shot at the actual house used for the Ju-on films. *Throughout the Ju-on film series, the house often awakens some estrangement from random passersby, but never on its current owners until they are in. Apart of Karen's suspiciousness, this is never seen in The Grudge. *According to an interview, the same house used for the ''Ju-on'''' franchise was also used by the VisualKei band Kuroyuri To Kage as the set for the PV for their song "Yokusou" http://kashiyaku.tumblr.com/post/147953162407/kuroyuri-to-kage-interview-the-interview-was-done *as of 2019, the house has been demolished https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1shFlHZPh8&t=23s Gallery ju-on-nerima-house-p10401771.jpg|The house used in the ''Ju-on film series. Ju-sens.png|A sensitive passerby. jukoba.png|Kobayashi at the house, with the Saeki plaque. IMG_0140.jpg|The house as seen in Video Side. jukyo2.png|Kyoko's first sight of the house. jusens.png|Yoshimi attending the sensitive postman. ju617.jpg|The Tokunaga plaque. juSem título2.png|The house as it appears in The Beginning of the End. 24esp5.jpg|After the demolition of the Saeki house THE-GRUDGE.jpg|The house after the fire. The grudge 2 05.jpg|Aubrey about to confront the curse. 11350387_634443126691413_1377956109_n.jpg grudge-tumblr_m9itxqgJVd1rw6sr8o1_500.jpg grudge23029_proklyatie-2_or_the-grudgenbsp2_1024x768_(www.GdeFon.ru) - Cópia.jpg|Vanessa, Miyuki and Allison approach. The Grudge.jpg|Saeki House. References *A visit to some Ju-on filming locations. Category:Locations